Locations
On this page it shows what levels there are in each act and what you need to do in them. Act 1: Hero reborn *'Tournament '- The tournament is a normal fight that takes winning 2 rounds to win. Health and Shurikens are restored each round. There are 24 fights in total in the tournaments. The tournament takes place in a arena. *'Survival '-''' Survival is a fight which takes winning one round per enemy with a total of 10 enemies to face. The minimum amount of coins to win is 40 coins and the the maximum amount is 640. You do not recover your Health and Shurikens each round in survival. Survival doesn't have a difficulty level because it is the same difficulty every time and it is to see how many levels you can get past before losing and then getting the amount of money that correlates with it. Survival takes place in a bamboo forest. *'''Duel - '''Duel is when you fight just like in a tournament except you have random equipment and the difficulty is always normal. You can only play a Duel level every 4 hours. Duels take place by a misty mountain. *Lynx' - Lynx is the name of the main demon of this place and you need to defeat all of Lynx's bodyguards before you can face Lynx . This is the boss levels of act 1 so they are much harder than the other levels. Once you have defeated Lynx you unlock Shurikens and obtain the blue seal. Lynx battles take place on the rooftops during a full moon. Act 2: Long Hunt *'Tournament '- The tournament takes place by a bridge. *'Survival''' - Survival takes place in a mossy forest. The minimum amount of coins to win is 200 and the maximum amount is 3,220. *'Duel' - Duels takes place under a Japanese cherry blossom tree by a gate. *'Challenge - '''Challenges Are levels where there are factors which affect your play. It is very similar to Duels but you don't have a time limit until you can play again and you use your own equipment. Here are some of the different factors during Challenges; need Equipment/Helm/Armor/Weapon/Shurikens/Magic level '___' to play, reach Brutal/Aggresive/Crazy/Fantastic style, No Kicks/Hits/Weapons/Armor/jumps/double hits, Hot ground (Can't stay on the ground for more than '___' seconds), Don't leave marked zone. Challenges take place by red trees by another gate. *'Hermit' - Hermit is the name of the main demon of act 2 and you need to defeat all of Hermit's bodyguards before you can face Hermit . Once you have defeated Hermit you unlock Magic and obtain the green seal. Hermit battles take place in the rain near some buildings. Act 3: Trail of Blood *'Tournament''' - The tournament takes place near the sea. *'Survival' - Survival takes place on a wooden path by a swamp. The minimum amount of coins to win is 1000 and the maximum amount is 16,000. *'Duel' - Duels take place near a island. *'Challenge -' Challenges take place near rocky water. *'Butcher ' - Butcher is the name of the main demon of act 3 and you need to defeat all of Butcher's bodyguards before you can face Butcher . Once you have defeated Butcher you obtain the red seal. Butcher battles take place in some sort of ranch. Act 4:The Pirate Throne *'Tournament' - The tournament takes place in a field. *'Survival' - Survival takes place in a mine. The minimum amount of coins to win is 3,750 and the maximum amount is 60,420. *'Duel' - Duels take place on a tall building in the sky surrounded by clouds. *'Challenge -' Challenges take place in a dojo. *'Wasp' - Wasp is the name of the main demon of act 4 and you need to defeat all of Wasp's bodyguards before you can face Wasp . Once you have defeated Wasp you obtain the purple seal. Wasp battles take place on a harbor near a boat. Act 5: The Greatest Temptation *'Tournament' - The tournament takes place by a volcano. *'Survival' - Survival takes place by a tall city wall. The minimum amount of coins to win is 18,750 and the maximum amount is 302,080. *'Duel' - Duels take place on a snowy mountain by a house. *'Challenge -' Challenges take place in a burnt down village. *'Widow' - Widow is the name of the main demon of act 5 and you need to defeat all of Widow's bodyguards before you can face Widow . Once you have defeated Widow you obtain the orange seal. Widow battles take place on another snowy mountain by a house. Act 6: Iron Reign *'Tournament' - The tournament takes place in a weird cavern with people frozen in ice. *'Survival' - Survival takes place in a desert with a broken ship in the background. The minimum amount of coins to win is 125,000 and the maximum amount is 1,510,420. *'Duel' - Duels take place by some floating islands. *'Challenge -' Challenges take place in a wasteland. *'Shogun' - Shogun is the name of the main demon of act 6 and you need to defeat all of Shogun's bodyguards before you can face Shogun . Once you have defeated Shogun you obtain the - seal. Shogun battles take place in a burning city.